


How To Be A Heartbreaker

by Larry_Darling0124



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bottom!Harry, Breakups, Fluff, Heartbreak, Louis breaks hearts, Louis doesn't do love, Louis falls in love, Louis wants to be loved then, M/M, Makeup, Smut, Song Inspired, and bottom!louis, it's only once tho, then there's Top!Harry, top!Louis, until the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 12:01:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2467574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larry_Darling0124/pseuds/Larry_Darling0124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's got a list of rules that he follows to a tee. They're there for a reason, they protect him from getting his heart broken again. And it works so well until he meets Harry, a stunning 19 year old with bright green eyes and a dimpled smile. However, that won't stop Louis from trying to follow every single rule, even if it means leaving and breaking the heart of the boy he's already gone for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How To Be A Heartbreaker

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by: How To Be A Heartbreaker by Marina and The Diamonds. :)
> 
> **PLEASE DO NOT COPY THIS STORY**

_"How to be a heartbreaker. Boys they like a little danger. We'll get them falling for a stranger, a player. Singing I la-la-love you... at least I think I do"_

 

_Rule #1 - You gotta have fun, but baby when you're done, you gotta be the first to run._

It's his first rule. If they're not fun he doesn't stay at all, but if they are he stays until it's not. Liam's fun. Louis ran into him at a gym, a place he does not frequent but occasionally finds himself wondering into. Sometimes he's looking for rock hard abs to get in his bed and other times it's actually to use the equipment.

The day he met Liam he actually had been intending to work out but then his eyes landed on the body held in a fighting position by the boxing bag. The lads' hands are held up, ready to strike, but all Louis can see is tense back muscles, and heaven help him they were shimmering with sweat.

Working out long since forgotten, Louis made his way over to the lad shuffling back and forth on his feet, occasionally swinging out and punching the bag.

"Hey." Louis said coming to a halt next to the muscled guy.

Mr. Muscles stops and turns to him.

"Hey, who are you?" The lad asked pulling off his glove.

"Louis. Louis Tomlinson." Louis replied holding out his hand with a full white smile and he can see Liam melt a little.

"Liam Payne." The lad introduced himself.

"Well Liam Payne, I hope you're single and free tonight because I'd like to take you out." Louis stated and that's how it all begins.

Liam, as it would turn out, is rather dominant in bed. Louis likes that sometimes. He likes that the slightly younger lad won't hesitate to manhandle him some but really he prefers to be the dominant one. He does not bottom. And Liam doesn't argue with that. So anytime Liam is on top it's because he's riding Louis.

He gives into all of Louis' commands and wishes. He drops to his knees in the middle of his kitchen when Louis' over and tells him to. He wordlessly takes Louis into his mouth and lets Louis fuck his mouth.

And Louis can already see it in Liam's eyes since they've been doing this for about three months now. So he takes it upon himself to speak the words.

"I love you" He breathed into Liam's ear as he throttled into him one night.

He hears Liam gasp and whine as he finds his release.

"I love you too Lou, oh gosh." Liam panted.

He keeps it up for another two months. That's when he starts to lose his interest in Liam. The thrill is gone and now it's really just Liam being kind of  clingy and wanting to cuddle more than fuck. So... he deals with that on their five month 'anniversary'.

"I want to break up." Louis said bluntly as he stands in the doorway of Liam's flat.

"W-What?" Liam questioned, eyes brimmed with tears.

"I said I want to break up, I don't want to be with you." Louis repeated in an exasperated voice.

"B-But you s-said you l-love m-me..." Liam whimpered and Louis very nearly laughs.

"I lied." He shrugged his shoulders carelessly.

"N-No that's n-not t-true! P-Please don't d-do this Louis, I l-love you!" Liam pleaded and Louis rolled his eyes.

"But I don't love you, I never did. You were an excellent fuck, but the thrill is gone." Louis responded and with that he walked away, Liam's cried echoing down the hall.

 

_Rule #2 - Don't get attached to someone you could lose_

Louis meets Zayn a month later. He's doing a bit of window shopping on Oxford street when he sees him, all black coat and swept up hair looking like a model. So he finds a way to introduce himself and that is by casually tripping and knocking into the raven haired lad, making him spill his coffee.

"Shit, I'm sorry." Louis groaned believably.

"It's fine really." Zayn replied shaking the hot liquid from his hand with a tight smile.

"Let me buy you another one." Louis said already knowing Zayn wouldn't be as easy as Liam had been.

"No, you don't have to." Zayn responded finally looking up at Louis, and yeah Louis sees the way his eyes widen just a bit.

"I insist." Louis purred and Zayn just nods.

Hook. Line. Sinker. It never fails.

Things with Zayn progress rather quickly. Louis doesn't even after to work hard to get in his bed for the first time. It's actually only two days after they meet that Louis gets Zayn pressed up against the wall in his flat and growls out how much he wants to ruin the darker skinned boy. And Zayn goes willingly.

Zayn is good in bed, even likes to be held down, pinned to the mattress while Louis drives into him. Louis likes having that control.

Louis spends the month buttering Zayn up. Telling him how pretty he is and how perfect he is. So when the words tumble from Zayn's lips just shy of two months, Louis really isn't surprised and he's more than happy to repeat the three words even though he doesn't mean them and never will.

He tucks Zayn under his arm because Zayn insists on cuddling while they watch a movie on some nights and other times he holds Zayn's hand like a possessive boyfriend when they're out.

It comes to a head eight months later.

Zayn's been after a modeling position and he got the job finally. Louis' the first person he tells and Louis acts thrilled though he really couldn't careless. It's actually perfect because one he's getting bored with Zayn and two he doesn't keep up with people when there's a possibility of them leaving for somewhere else.

"It's crazy I mean there were like three hundred people that they were considering and only five got picked and I was one!" Zayn said excitedly. "Can you believe that Lou?"

"Yeah, it's crazy. Listen, I hate to just ruin your moment but we need to talk." Louis responded as Zayn sat down next to him.

"Oh okay, what's up love?" Zayn questioned with a concerned face.

"I think we should break up." Louis stated not even batting an eye.

"What? Why?" Zayn asked, eyes already filling with tears.

"It's just not gonna work out with your job, I'm really happy you got it, but it will never work with your traveling. That and I don't have feelings for you." Louis replied standing up and pocketing his phone.

"But last night you said..." Zayn started but Louis cut him off.

"I know what I said and I didn't mean it, I never did. I was looking for a good fuck and you gave me that." Louis said walking towards the door. "I really am happy for you, I hope the job works out." he called back, because he does mean that, and then he's gone.

 

_Rule #3 - Wear your heart on your cheek, but never on your sleeve, unless you want to taste defeat._

Louis meets Niall the same day he ends things with Zayn. He's at a club and the base is thumping when his eyes land on a blonde lad. The lad throws his head back and laughs loudly and Louis is about two drinks shy of being drunk and he thinks he'd like to hear that voice scream his name.

So he orders the lad a drink and has the bartender take it over. It's not long before the lad is looking over in the direction the bartender is pointing, right at Louis, and like with all the others, his eyes widen a bit.

Louis smiles and makes his way over to the lad.

"Hi I'm Louis." He introduced himself, holding out his hand.

"Niall." The blonde replied shaking his hand.

And that's it. That night Louis is in Niall's room fucking the life out of him.

It doesn't take long for the words I love you to come tumbling out of Niall's mouth one night while they're in the middle of fucking. Louis doesn't reply until he finds his release, filling the condom. Once he's tossed the condom and is laying next to Niall, he whispers the words back.

Things go a little differently after that.

Niall is clingy, very clingy, but he's an excellent fuck so Louis puts up with it. It takes him by surprise though when Niall actually breaks up with him two months after the first time they said I love you.

"I'm sorry." Niall apologized reaching over to squeeze Louis' shoulder. "It's just, right now isn't a good time for me to be in a relationship. I love you, I really do and I hope we can get back together sometime soon, but I need to deal with the feelings I still have for my ex."

"It's okay, no big deal. I was going to break up with you anyways." Louis replied standing up.

This is exactly why he didn't wear his heart on his sleeve. People pat you and hit you on the shoulder, but rarely on the cheek, so that's where Louis kept his. It's in a safer place. Of course it's not like he was falling for Niall, but had he been he knows it would've ended with a broken heart for him because Niall would've broken up with him for his ex.

"I never actually loved you, just said it to get in your bed and stay there for a while. But hey, I hope things work out with your ex!" Louis stated then walked out the door.

It almost hurts to see Niall cry but then he remembers Niall has feelings for someone else so it doesn't really matter.

 

_Rule #4 - Gotta be looking pure, kiss him goodbye at the door and leave him wanting more._

Things take a turn when Louis meets Harry. It's been a while since he's been with anybody and he's been looking but hasn't found anybody until he goes to the new café that opened a few days ago.

He's had a long day at work and all he wants to do is sleep but he's hungry so he decides to go to the Twisted Café. When he walks in the smell of food greets him and it smells amazing. Walking up to the counter he catches sight of a tall lad at the register and honestly he nearly trips.

The lad is the definition of perfection. He's tall, lightly tanned, with chocolate curls, bright green eyes, and a beautiful white dimpled smile.

"Hey, what can I get you?" The lad asked and Louis takes note that his name is Harry.

"A date with you?" Louis questioned seriously and Harry blushes.

And something about the way Harry looks when he blushes does something to Louis' insides.

"Seriously?" Harry asked quietly.

Louis takes note of how deep Harry's voice is even when he's talking quietly.

"Definitely." Louis smiled in reply.

"O-Ok." Harry answered, blushing even more.

They exchange numbers and Louis orders a sandwich to go with the promise of texting or calling Harry.

He calls him the very next day, which happens to be Friday and invites Harry to go to dinner. They end up at a small pizza joint with a pepperoni pizza between them. Louis learns that Harry is 19, has one sister, a cat, his mum is divorced but remarried, and that the café actually belongs to his mum.

Louis tells Harry a little bit about himself. The fact that he's 22, has four sisters, and his mum is a nurse - divorced, remarried, divorced, and now engaged.  

He decides he's not having sex with Harry tonight. Harry seems to almost expect Louis to want to but instead Louis just wraps his arms around Harry's neck and kisses him. He murmurs his goodbye against Harry's soft pouty pink lips and then walks back to his car, swaying his hips feeling Harry's gaze on him.

Louis makes plans with Harry for a second date and this time they eat then go to the club. Neither of them get drunk but they both feel a little drunk as the music changes to Talk Dirty by Jason DeRulo and Louis presses his back to Harry's front and grinds on him.

Harry's hands are gripping Louis' hips as he grinds against Louis. Louis snakes his arms up and wraps them around Harry's neck, letting his head lull back against Harry's broad shoulders. He likes how Harry feels.

When they get back to Harry's flat, Louis wastes no time getting Harry out of his clothes and pushing him down onto the bed. He removes his own and crawls on top of Harry, going straight for his neck to suck a love bite into his skin. Harry moans and wiggles beneath him, grasping Louis' hips with his large hands.

"Lou..." Harry panted running his hands up Louis' sides then back down to his hips when the older lad began to grind against him.

"Yeah, let me hear you Harry, tell me what you want." Louis demanded, breathing hotly against Harry's skin.

"Want you. Want you to fuck me." Harry responded, his voice deep with arousal.

"Got stuff?" Louis questioned pulling his upper body up, still grinding against Harry.

"Y-Yeah. S-Shit, it's in the drawer." Harry answered nodding his head over at the nightstand.

Louis crawled off Harry and fished through the drawer until he found a bottle of lube and a condom. Harry spread his legs wider so Louis could settle between then and quickly the older lad opened the lube and poured some onto his fingers. He traced a cold, slick finger around Harry's tight hole a few times before plunging it fully into him, making Harry arch his back and let out a choked cry of pain.

"Louis, Louis..." Harry pleaded as Louis worked in a second finger a minute later.

"That's right Harry, say my name." Louis urged, liking the way it sounds falling from Harry's lips.

"Louis..." Harry cried out when Louis added a third finger and thrust them deep, right into his prostate. "Please, I'm ready Louis!"

Louis smiled and removed his fingers. He grabbed the condom and quickly rolled it down his hard length before grabbing the lube and slicking himself up. He positioned himself at Harry's stretched hole and teased him, rubbing the head of his dick in small circles.

Harry opened his mouth to ask Louis to get on with it but before he could speak, Louis was fully inside him. Harry cried out at the stretch and Louis didn't wait but a few moments before he grasped Harry's slender hips and began pounding into him, fast and hard.

Louis gripped Harry's legs and hoisted them onto his shoulders and began thrusting deeper into him. Harry tossed his head back, his jaw gone slack with little noises escaping with every thrust.

"Come on Harry, you gonna cum for me?" Louis questioned feeling his own orgasm pool inside him.

"Y-Yeah, y-yeah s-so c-close." Harry stuttered out, his curls flopping against his forehead as he rocked with Louis' thrusts.

Louis took hold of Harry's hard length and began pumping it in time with his thrusts. It wasn't long before Harry was crying out Louis' name and cumming all over Louis' hand and his own stomach. Louis' hips jerked roughly as Harry clenched around him and he felt his own orgasm wash over him.

He pulled out, tied off the condom, then grabbed a flannel from the bathroom to clean Harry up. The younger lad was still laying in the same position; his arms by his head and his legs spread out on the bed. Louis wiped Harry down gently before tossing the flannel back into the bathroom and flopping down next to him on the bed.

"Okay?" Louis questioned moving to hover over Harry.

"Mhmm. That was amazing." Harry chuckled sleepily.

"It was. Sleep baby." Louis smiled leaning down to kiss Harry's forehead before laying down and closing his eyes.  

It goes like that for six months before the words I love you fall from Harry's lips. It's not normal for Louis to stick around for so long without saying the words himself or hearing the other person say them. The thing is, he doesn't mind. Harry is excellent in bed, better than anyone else Louis has ever been with.

So when Harry does finally whisper the words it's surprising that it's not during sex because it normally is, but instead it's one day when they're out and walking through a park. Louis' got Harry's hand in his, their fingers laced together as they walk.

"I love you." Harry breathed out when they had been stopped and just staring at the small pond.

Louis turned to look at Harry who was all wide green eyes filled with love.

"I love you too." Louis replied softly and it feels different this time - even though it shouldn't it does.

After that, Harry doesn't ask Louis to fuck him anymore. He huddles up close to Louis while they're watching TV or crawling into bed and asks Louis' to make love to him. So Louis slows things down when they're in bed. Instead of rough, he's soft and instead of fast he goes slower. He drapes himself over Harry and whispers sweet words into the lads' ear making him gasp and whine and press his lips to Louis'.

Come a year and a half 'together' Louis is a bit stunned. He's never stayed with anyone more than a year and normally it doesn't even last that long. But. Harry is different and he hasn't gotten boring. It seems like every time Louis gets inside Harry there's a new noise that Harry releases or Louis is just fascinated by the way Harry's body reacts to him.

It's not good, Louis realizes two months later. Every single I love you that he's said to Harry has had more meaning than the last.

He's not supposed to fall in love. He's supposed to have fun, he's supposed to make other people fall in love with him, and then he's supposed to break their hearts. He's not supposed to get attached and he's not supposed to wear his heart on his sleeve because that means he can get his heart broken again.

His chance to get out comes the next day.

He's been out and Harry is waiting for him at home, telling him he has a friend over and wants Louis' to meet him. When he walks into the flat, he calls out for Harry and Harry calls back that he's in the living room.

"And this is my boyfriend, Louis." Harry said as Louis stepped into the living where Harry is sitting with a guy older than both of them with brown hair. "Babe, this is Nick, one of my close friends."

"Hey mate, nice to meet you." Louis said sticking out his hand but it isn't taken.

"You're the guy Harry's been going about?" Nick questioned standing up with narrowed eyes. "This is the guy you've been going on about Haz? The guy that you're in love with and loves you back?"

"Yes, what's wrong with you Grimmy? I thought you'd be happy for us, for me." Harry stated standing up from the sofa.

"He's lying." Nick gritted out with clenched fists.

"W-What?" Harry questioned looking confused. "What's he talking about Lou?"

"Ah... so he doesn't know your dirty little game." Nick sneered stepping closer to Louis. "Go ahead lover boy, tell him, tell him the truth. Tell him about all those boys that you got to fall in love with you just so you could break their hearts. Tell him about all those boys you've fucked and then walked out on, telling them you never loved them. Go on Louis, tell him."

Louis looks over at Harry and tears are making tracks down the younger lads cheeks because at Louis' silence, Harry knows it's true. There's an urge to tell Harry that he's different but Louis can't bring himself to say it because this is his chance to get out and save his own heart.

"Get out!" Harry yelled, green eyes dim and angry and hurt. "GET OUT I HATE YOU!!"

Then he's collapsing against Nick and sobbing. Louis hurries to the bedroom and collects the few things he kept at Harry's. He never brings a lot from his own place because he always leaves and it'd be a hassle moving more things.

As he leaves the flat, closing the door behind him, he realizes it's already too late not to get hurt. As soon as the door shuts he feels sick and alone.

When he gets back to his flat drops down onto the sofa and scrubs his hands over his face. It's never been a problem. He's always fucked guys, made them love him, and then left. He's never fallen for one of them, he always follows his own rules, but he hadn't with Harry. He broke all of his rules and now it's not just Harry broken, it's him too.

He reaches for his phone and dials Liam's number. He doesn't know why he kept it but he guesses there was a reason.

"Hello?" Liam answered on the second ring.

"Hey Liam." Louis replied quietly.

"L-Louis?" Liam stuttered, completely shocked.

"Yeah." Louis responded. "Liam, I messed up so bad, I need your help, please." He begged fighting back tears.

"You still live in the same place?" Liam questioned slowly.

"Yeah." Louis answered and then the line was dead after Liam said he'd be there shortly.

Twenty minutes later he opened the door to reveal Liam and Louis can't even control it when he just bursts into tears and throws himself at the slightly younger lad.

"I messed up Liam. I'm not supposed to fall in love but I love him Liam. I love him and everything's ruined." Louis cried into Liam's shoulder.

"Geez Louis. Okay tell me what happened." Liam said managing to get them over to the sofa and sat down.

"His name is Harry and he's gorgeous; green eyes and curly chocolate brown hair and dimples with a beautiful smile. It started out the same, me just after breaking his heart but when he said I love you it was after six months and when I said it back it felt different. We were together a year and eight months before I realized I was like in love with him for real. And then today he wanted to meet one of his friends and his friend knew my reputation... he knew what I did and he told him. I wanted to tell him he was different, that I really did care about him and love him, but I just couldn't. I don't want to go through heartbreak again so I didn't say anything and he just yelled for me to leave and that he hated me." Louis explained.

"I don't really know what to tell you Louis except this... whoever broke your heart, he's gone, he's done, he's in the past and this is the present, he doesn't matter anymore. And if we're talking about the Harry that works in the bakery, then Louis you're an idiot. He wouldn't break your heart. I go to that bakery a lot and for like a year now he's been absolutely giddy. I mean he was always happy, but he had been beyond happy." Liam said standing up from the sofa.

A year ago, that would be when they first said I love you. And Louis feels his stomach drop.

"What do I do? Louis questioned looking up at Liam desperately.

"You tell him. You tell him he's different. You tell him you love him and care about him. You get on your knees and beg for him if you have to. You show up with roses. You do whatever it takes." Liam responded pulling out his car keys. "And then you never let him go."

Louis nodded his head and after they said goodbye Liam left, leaving Louis alone.

It takes three weeks. It takes three damn weeks for Louis to finally build up the courage to go to the flower shop, buy the most expensive bouquet of red roses and a small super soft brown teddy bear that says I love you on it, and go to Harry's flat.

His heart is pounding in his chest when he knocks on the door, flowers and bear hidden behind his back afterwards. Harry answers and he looks miserable, like he hasn't slept in weeks and he tries to shut the door in Louis' face but Louis catches it with his foot.

"Please. Just five minutes." Louis begged and Harry sighed heavily before opening the door and letting him in. "Thanks." he continued after a moment of silence.

"You've got four minutes." Harry responded sitting on the sofa with his arms crossed.

"It happened when I was eighteen. I had been in a relationship for three years and I thought I had found the one, I thought he was it. I caught him with another guy, in our bed, fucking his brains out. He laughed at me, called me a fool, and told me he never loved me but I was a good fuck. I cried over him for weeks until one day I just stopped crying and decided I wasn't going to fall in love again and that I would make other people feel the pain I had felt. So I started hooking up with people. They thought we were in a relationship when the reality was I was just fucking them and getting them to stay around until I got bored with them. I didn't care who they were. I made them fall in love with me, I acted like the perfect boyfriend at least until I got bored and dumped them, always telling them exactly what he had told me, that I never loved them." Louis explained still holding his hands behind his back.

"Well, good to know, you can leave now." Harry said with a sniffle.

"I always played by a set of rules and I never ever let myself fall for anybody I was with and I never did until you. I broke all my rules with you and fell so fucking hard, I didn't even realize it was happening until it just slapped me in the face. When Nick told you... I thought it was my chance to get out, to not get my heart broken because I was sure eventually you would leave me and laugh in my face and tell me you never loved me. I thought it was my chance to get out without getting hurt but as soon as I shut the door I realized it was too late for that." Louis continued dropping down on his knees in front of Harry.

Louis pulled the flowers from behind his back and placed them on Harry lap.

"I never should have walked out that door Harry. Please believe me, I wish I had turned and told you right then and there that you were different, that you meant something to me, more than just a fuck. Gosh Harry it turned into love making for me too, I didn't even have to force myself to take it slow, I just.. I started to just want to make you feel good and just feel you. I never stayed with anyone as long as I stayed with you. I never got bored of you Harry I just fell in love with you." Louis finally stated pulling the teddy bear from behind his back. "I love you Harry, really and truly love you."

Harry finally looked up from where he had been looking at the flowers in his lap.

"You do?" He whispered with watery eyes.

"Yes. I love you." Louis replied offering the little bear to Harry.

Harry took the bear in his hand and looked at it as he bit his lip and let silent tears roll down his cheeks.

"I love you too and I'll never break your heart." Harry stated quietly looking up at Louis.

Louis let out a shaky relieved breath and didn't hesitate to move the flowers, climb up into Harry's lap, wrap his arms around his neck, and kiss him. Harry wrapped his arms around Louis' waist and held him close as he opened his mouth for the older but slightly smaller lad.

"Take me to bed Hazza, take me and make love to me." Louis whispered against Harry's lips, eyes still closed.

Harry carried Louis to the bedroom and laid him down on the bed. He removed Louis' clothes piece by piece and left soft, tender kisses on every inch of the lightly tanned skin he exposed. Louis whined and tugged at Harry's clothes until the younger lad took his off as well.

Harry hovered his body over Louis' and lowered his head down so he could capture Louis' lips in a deep kiss. Louis moaned and brought his arms up to curl around Harry's neck and pull him down. Their hard lengths collided and they both moaned at the sudden friction. For a while they just lazily kissed grinded against each other.

"Come on Harry, I need you." Louis eventually whispered pulling out of their kiss and dragging his hands down Harry's back.

Harry rolled off of Louis and reached into his nightstand drawer for lube and a condom. As he positioned himself between Louis' spread legs, Louis reaching out and clasped his hand over the one of Harry's that held the condom.

"Are you clean?" Louis questioned quietly and Harry nodded. "Okay, then just..." he trailed off as he tugged the condom from Harry's hand and tossed it back onto the nightstand.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked uncertainly.

"Yes, I want to feel you, all of you." Louis nodded rubbing his hands up and down Harry's arms which were currently on either side of his hips, supporting his weight.

Harry nodded and sat back on his hunches, popping open the cap on the lube and pouring some onto his fingers. He was super gentle as he pressed the first finger into Louis who was virgin tight after not letting anyone top him for the past five years. Louis groaned at the slight pain but rocked back on Harry's long, slender finger knowing it would soon feel good.

Harry added his second and third fingers a few minutes apart from each other. Louis was rocking back, head lulled to the side, and panting by the time Harry removed his fingers and slicked up is length.

He pressed a kiss on both of Louis's inner thighs before straightening up and lining himself up to enter Louis. As he pressed in, Louis gripped the sheets tightly in his fists - so tight his knuckles turned white. Harry bottomed out and stayed deep inside Louis so he could adjust. He leaned over and ran his fingers through Louis' hair gently making the older lad open his eyes.

"You're so beautiful Louis." Harry spoke softly, tracing his fingers over Louis' face. "I'm gonna love you right, never gonna break your heart."

Louis shuttered as Harry's warm breath danced over his face, each word hitting him so hard. He didn't even know he was crying until he heard Harry cooing and a gentle hand brushing over his cheeks.

"Y-You can m-move." Louis managed to get out.

Harry began to rock slowly into Louis, short shallow thrusts to make sure he wasn't going to hurt Louis. Louis canted his hips up a short while later and begged for Harry to speed up. So Harry did, and he kept speeding up and going harder every time Louis asked him to until he was pounding into him and Louis' head was thrown back in pure pleasure.

Louis' hands went down to grip Harry's hips as the younger boy held himself up on his elbows. Harry's skin was soft under his touch and he absolutely loved the feeling. Harry slowed down and got one am under Louis neck before resting his forehead against Louis'. Their breath mingled together as Harry rocked into Louis, slow, hard, deep thrusts.

"I love you." Harry breathed out.

Louis gasped and spilled between them, legs shaking and falling limp onto the bed, spread out. Harry found his release soon after, spilling into Louis and filling him up.

"I love you too." Louis whispered as Harry rode out his orgasm. "Love you so much."

Harry pulled out slowly and fell next to Louis with a soft thud. Louis, despite the mess on his stomach, moved so that he was lying on top of Harry, his head resting on Harry's tone chest. Harry wrapped his arm around Louis and combed his fingers through Louis' hair gently.

"I'm sorry for hurting you." Louis said quietly after a few minutes of silence.

"I forgive you... I'm glad you came back. I really do love you Louis and I will not break your heart... if anything I want to put it back together and then keep it as long as you'll let me." Harry responded seriously.

"So forever then?" Louis questioned nuzzling Harry's chest, right above his heart.

"If you'll let me." Harry replied, letting his other hand rest at the base of Louis' back, his thumb rubbing softly against the skin.

"Yeah, yeah you can keep it." Louis said sleepily shuffling up a bit to kiss Harry's neck and jaw. "Love you."

"Love you too." Harry responded kissing Louis' forehead and then closing his eyes with a smile on his face.

So, in the end Louis no longer needed to know how to be a heartbreaker, he no longer needed rules and he no longer needed to worry about his heart being broken because Harry had it locked away safe in his own heart. Of course, unbeknownst to them at that moment in time, it would stay that way for many, many years - until their hair was grey and they had wrinkles. And one day their story might be a great one to tell the kids, minus a few details of course, how daddy saved the heartbreaker and how they fell in love.

~Fin~


End file.
